nowherelandgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Service and Military Occupational Specialty (S23)
Basic Training '''determines the basic skills a character is taught and the particular jobs available to them in their service branch. Start with Basic Training and make sure your character meets the Attribute and Skill requirements. If no die type is listed, the character must have at least a d4 in the associated skill. Gear is the equipment a recruit is issued under normal circumstances. Note that "normal circumstances" can vary greatly by nation and campaign. After "passing" Basic Training, move on to your character's particular Military Occupational Specialty. A '''Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) is a person's job in the military. The MOS packages below are a general selection of those likely to be on the front lines, and therefore the most likely to be selected by Section 23. Like Basic Training, MOS Packages have Attribute and Skill requirements that must be fulfilled to select a particular MOS. Useful Edges are listed for each MOS, but they are simply suggestions, and you are not required to select them. Many MOS Packages list additional gear issued to that particular MOS. This gear is in addition to the gear provided by that MOS's service branch. If your character is not a member of the military, see Civilian Occupations. Basic Training Air Corps Military air forces come into their own during World War II. Bombing raids cripple production and massed troop formations, while paratroopers secure vital targets behind enemy lines, and fighter planes took care of the much tougher German tanks by destroying them from above. * Attribute Requirements: '''Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Repair, Shooting * '''Basic Gear Issue: '''Leather flight helmet, goggles, oxygen mask, spare uniform, flight jacket, boots or shoes, electrically heated suit, leather flight suit (jacket, trousers), shoulder holster, life preserver, survival kit, knife, parachute. Total Weight: 63 lbs. Army The Army is the backbone of a nation's military. In World War II, armies swell to immense proportions, with millions upon millions of men (and a number of women as well, particularly in the Soviet Union) serve in the Axis and Allied armies. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None. * '''Skill Requirements: '''Fighting, Shooting * '''Basic Gear Issue: '''Steel helmet, bayonet or knife, web gear (web belt, suspenders, 4 ammo pouches), backpack, bandage, mess kit, canteen, gas mask, entrenching tool, spare uniform, boots (or shoes with leggings), 4 pairs socks, bedroll, rain poncho, single-man tent. Total Weight: 46 lbs. Marines The Marines are amphibious troops often considered to be elite units compared to the regular army. During World War II, most of the U.S. Marine Corps engagements were in the Pacific, but some saw action on the Western Front as well. * '''Attribute Requirements: Spirit d6+ * Skill Requirements: '''Fighting, Shooting, Swimming * '''Basic Gear Issue: '''Steel helmet, bayonet or knife, web gear (web belt, suspenders, 4 ammo pouches), backpack, bandage, mess kit, canteen, gas mask, entrenching tool, spare uniform, boots (or shoes with leggings), 4 pairs socks, bedroll, rain poncho, single-man tent. Total Weight: 46 lbs. Navy Naval forces during the war literally decide the fate of nations. They ferry vital materiel and armaments across the oceans, bring massive firepower to bear on coastal targets, and deliver waves of marines to bloody shores. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Agility d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Boating, Shooting * '''Basic Gear Issue: '''Duffle bag, spare uniform, and shoes. Steel helmet, life preserver, flak jacket (usually worn when topside during battle). Total Weight: 35 lbs. Air Corps MOS Packages Aircrew Your character is an aircraft crewman attached to a particular squadron. He knows the ins and outs of several types of planes, including their weapon systems and basic piloting controls. He probably hasn't actually flown, but he could in a pinch. * '''Attribute Requirements: None. * Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Aircraft Systems), Notice, Shooting * '''Useful Edges: Alertness, Bullseye, Jump Qualified, Killer Instinct, Steady Hands, Mechanically Inclined * Additional Gear: '''Bomber crews may also wear flak jackets and steel helmets. Bombardier Bombardiers have a big responsibility - get the bombs on target! Bombardiers are found on medium or heavy bombers, but may also be part of torpedo and dive-bomber crews. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Bombardier), Notice * '''Useful Edges: '''Alertness, Bullseye, Jump Qualified, Pickle Barrel, Steady Hands, Mechanically Inclined * '''Special: '''Bombardiers must take the Rank (Officer) or Rank (NCO) Edge during character creation. Mechanic Aircraft mechanics spend a lot of time working on their assigned planes. Rain or shine, under fire, on the pitching deck of a carrier, or at a rear base, he must get the job done. He might also be a flight engineer, on board an aircraft and keeping an eye on everything during a mission. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Aircraft Systems), Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Alertness, Bullseye, Jump Qualified, Jury Rig, Steady Hands, Mechanically Inclined * '''Additional Gear: '''Toolkit. Navigator Navigators plot a plane's course, constantly determine its position, and estimate distances and travel times using a variety of navigational tools, including celestial navigation and dead reckoning. They can figure the aircraft's speed, range, weight, fuel load, and many other factors in order to plot the most efficient course. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Navigation), Notice * '''Useful Edges: '''Alertness, Bullseye, Jump Qualified, Steady Hands, Mechanically Inclined Pilot Pilots are some of the most highly skilled members of his nation's military forces. He may fly bombers or fighters, but either way, he's worked hard to get his wings. He's responsible for everyone aboard his aircraft, and knows that the payloads he delivers are vital to his nation's survival. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Agility d6+, Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Notice, Piloting, Knowledge (Bombardier) for single-seat aircraft pilots, Knowledge (Navigation) for single-seat aircraft pilots * '''Useful Edges: '''Ace, Alertness, Barnstormer, Bullseye, Killer Instinct, Jump Qualified, Pickle Barrel, Mechanically Inclined * '''Special: Pilots must take the Rank (Officer) or Rank (NCO) Edge during character creation. Army & Marines MOS Packages Armored Vehicle Crew Your character is a member of an armored fighting vehicle crew. He might be the driver, gunner, or commander. Vehicle crews cross-train on each position in case one of their comrades is disabled. Each crewman knows the basic maintenance procedures for the vehicle, how to drive, and how to load and fire its weapons. * Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Driving, Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Ace, Bullseye, Steady Hands, Mechanically Inclined * '''Additional Gear: '''Tanker's helmet, goggles. Artilleryman Artillery can be the infantryman's best friend (or worst enemy). Artillerymen are members of an artillery unit or mortar section, and serve on a gun or mortar crew. They know how to set up and take down the weapon, as well as how to load, aim, and fire it. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Strength d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Driving, Knowledge (Artillery), Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Mechanically Inclined Combat Engineer Combat engineers are usually attached to the HQ unit and sent out on missions as necessary. They know how to handle common construction tasks and demolitions, including setting and disarming charges of all kinds. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Demolitions), Knowledge (Engineering), Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Jury Rig, Mechanically Inclined * '''Additional Gear: '''Toolkit. Infantry The infantry's job is to close with and destroy the enemy via fire and maneuver. At least, that's what the book says. Most just want to survive the war in one piece and go home. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Notice, Throwing * '''Useful Edges: '''Any Combat Edges Medic Combat medics are trained in battlefield first aid. They may or may not carry weapons, but either way they're more concerned with patching bullet holes than making new ones. Note that the U.S. Marine Corps does not have medics. The U.S. Navy provides medics, called "corpsmen", to Marine combat units. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None. * '''Skill Requirements: '''Healing, Knowledge (Medicine), Notice. * '''Useful Edges: '''Fleet-Footed, Healer, Medic * '''Additional Gear: '''Field medical kit. Officer Officers make decision on strategy and tactics, and look after the welfare of their men. Some are academy graduates, others are "90-day wonders," the product of a fast-paced (and not necessarily comprehensive) officer training course. TheSbest officers are often "mustangs," promoted from the ranks on or near the field of battle. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Battle), any one skill appropriate to the job. For example, an armor officer might take Driving, whereas an engineering officer should take Knowledge (Engineering) or Knowledge (Demolitions). * '''Useful Edges: '''Any Leadership Edges. * '''Special: '''Officers must take the Rank (Officer) Edge during character creation. * '''Additional Gear: '''Pistol holster, binoculars, compass, map case. Paratrooper Airborne paratroopers are trained in the use of parachutes to get into battle. Paratroopers undergo far more difficult training than standard grunts as they're expected to drop deep behind enemy lines and operate with little to no support. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Strength d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Notice, Stealth, Throwing * '''Useful Edges: '''Any Combat Edges. * '''Special: '''Paratroopers must take the Jump Qualified Edge at character creation. Scout Scouts operate far ahead or on the flanks of main combat units. They might be infantry or cavalry scouts (cavalry includes both actual horses and light vehicles at this point). Scouts must be quick, quiet, observant, and independent. They're heavily trained in navigation so that they can lead heavier forces to contact (or away from) the enemy. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None. * '''Skill Requirements: '''Driving or Riding (for cavalry scouts), Knowledge (Navigation), Notice, Stealth * '''Useful Edges: '''Danger Sense, Fire for Effect * '''Additional Gear: '''Binoculars, compass, map case. Sniper A sniper's job is to take out key enemy personnel - officers, radio operators, and so on. She might operate with a squad or larger unit providing accurate fire when needed, or she might be sent off on her own to take out a specific target or wreak general havoc. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Spirit d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Notice, Shooting d8, Stealth, Survival, Tracking * '''Useful Edges: Danger Sense, Dead Shot, Marksman, Trademark Weapon * '''Additional Gear: '''Rifle scope. Navy MOS Packages Engine Man These tough souls work with a lot of heavy machinery in the cramped spaces of the engine room or boiler room, and know how to fix things when they break down. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Vigor d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Marine Systems), Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Jury Rig, Mechanically Inclined Gunner Gunners operate all shipboard guns, from machine and anti-aircraft guns up to the big naval artillery pieces that rattle the ship with their recoil. Gunners usually operate in crews servicing one weapon, and each weapon is often part of a battery of weapons directed by a gunnery officer. Your gunner knows how to operate a particular type of gun mount, including basic maintenance, and loading and firing. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Gunnery) or Shooting, Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Bullseye, Fire for Effect, Rock 'n' Roll, Steady Hands Helmsman Helmsmen have their hands on the ship's wheel, but it's the captain who tells them where to go. Your sailor knows how to maneuver his vessel through difficult waters (like channels, inlets, ports, shoals, and shallows), stay on course in bad weather or heavy seas, dock the ship or stay in formation, and maneuver during combat. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Marine Systems), Notice * '''Useful Edges: '''Ace, Alertness. Machinist's Mate A machinist's mate is handy with tools. They're trained to work on particular ship systems, but can also handle most mechanical work without too much trouble. Machinist's mate is a catchall MOS that covers the many shipboard technical specialists including electricians, fitters, and mechanics of all sorts. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Marine Systems), Notice, Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Jury Rig, Mechanically Inclined * '''Additional Gear: '''Toolkit. Naval Officer Your character received officer training at the Academy or in the Officer's Training Course. Officers of flag rank (admirals) are found commanding fleets and task forces. If not in command of a ship, naval officers command a section or division of the crew. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''Smarts d6+ * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Battle), any one skill appropriate to your job. For example, a Gunnery Officer should take Knowledge (Gunnery), while an Engineering Officer might take Knowledge (Marine Systems). * '''Useful Edges: '''Any Leadership Edges. * '''Special: '''Naval officers must take the Rank (Officer) Edge during character creation. Radar/Sonar Operator Radar and sonar operators use detection equipment to plot the positions of the enemy. They know how to use radar or sonar equipment (choose one). While most can't build a set themselves, they usually know how to fix most problems if they have sufficient parts to cobble from. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Radar or Sonar), Notice, Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Alertness, Jury Rig, Mechanically Inclined Torpedo-Man Your sailor is trained in the use and maintenance of torpedoes. He knows how to load, fire, and perform maintenance on both the torpedo firing tubes and the torpedo itself. He also knows how to calculate firing solutions. * '''Attribute Requirements: '''None * '''Skill Requirements: '''Knowledge (Torpedo), Repair * '''Useful Edges: '''Bullseye, Jury Rig, Mechanically Inclined